


We droppin the act then?

by riyayome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Hunk (Voltron), BAMF Keith (Voltron), BAMF Lance (Voltron), Bigger cooler and grizzled Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), CULTURAL ROOTS BRO, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Curvy lance, Dancer Lance (Voltron), Done with the clone's bullshit Lance, F/F, F/M, Feminine lance, Flexible Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Half-Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Keith is enamoured, Lance (Voltron) in Dresses, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance doesn't give two fucks about gender, Lance has a big ass, Lance in a Skirt, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Piercings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Power Bottom Lance (Voltron), Shy Keith (Voltron), Tattoos, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyayome/pseuds/riyayome
Summary: *This is for Ninjafox2963’s angry Lance challenge! I give them full credit for the idea and some of the tags.What would have happened if Lance had challenged the clone?
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Krolia & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Romelle & Shiro, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	We droppin the act then?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamNapper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNapper/gifts).



> *In this AU, Keith and his mom are already back from the space whales but went to the Blade first to discuss whether Keith would stay with the Blades or return to Voltron. 
> 
> *Canon non-compliant anyways (duH canon is dead to me)
> 
> *ALSO I WANTED TO POST THIS AS A LONG ONE SHOT BUT IT WILL TAKE ME A WHILE TO FINISH BECAUSE I'M BUSIER THAN I THOUGHT SO I WILL BE POSTING IN PARTS. SORRY!

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF THIS!” Shiro yelled at Lance.

Lance was taken aback, sure Shiro had been cold and curt to him for the past little bit, but this was way out of line. He had thought it was because Shiro was extra stressed, especially with Keith gone but this had gotten far too problematic and he wasn’t about to start taking comments like that. That wasn’t who his momma raised, even if Shiro was the adult in the current situation, he was wrong.

He looked to Hunk and Pidge and saw the fear and confusion in their eyes, Allura and Coran were pissed off and Lotor looked way too smug for this not to be a scheme of some sort.

Heeeeeeelll nah, uh-uh baby, he had no time for this. Time to revert back to his Cuban ways because it was about to get confrontational.

“Excuse me?” he started.

This got Shiro’s attention who continued to glare at him, Hunk and Pidge looking more scared.

“So what you’re saying is that I, a paladin of fucking Voltron, chosen by one of the lions, has no call in whether or not we’re going through with this shitty and risky operation you and Lotor just pulled out of your asses?”

“Lance” Shiro gritted.

“Get my name out of your mouth and go suck Lotor’s balls because nobody is on your side and you can’t single-handedly do shit”

Shiro growled, his brows tense, clearly not expecting the opposition.

“What the fuck do you think you know about this stuff huh? You’re just a kid. And a pretty useless one at that, can’t fight, can’t strategize, can’t engineer… all you can do is shoot down a couple of Galra, what a fucking joke”.

Hunk, Pidge, Coran and Allura were horrified at this point while Lance just smirked.

“This bitch is not Shiro” he confirmed.

That was apparently not the correct thing to say because Shiro’s anger increased and he lunged for Lance, curling a hand around his throat.

“Shiro stop!” Hunk yelled.

Lance was gasping for air, but he was not about to lose to whoever this man was, so he curled his fingers and forcefully shoved them at one of fake-Shiro’s eyes. The man startled enough for his grip to loosen on Lance and Hunk grabbed his best friend, distancing them.

Shiro was coming at them again when he suddenly collapsed. Coran stood behind him with a syringe and a pained look on his face.

The team found themselves looking at Lance, who was already ready with a plan.

“Alright team, listen up, let’s put Shiro in some sort of stasis using the pods, lock up Lotor and discuss our future plans. Hunk grab him.”

Everyone simply nodded, too surprised with what was happening… first Shiro had gone nuts and then Lance had somehow transformed personalities and was leading them. Hunk had grabbed Lotor who wasn’t resisting and seemed to be contemplating his next move.

“How do we know you’re really Lance? That was pretty out of character I’d say” Pidge said.

And Lance, well he laughed at that.

“Look Pidgeon, I am 100% done with all of your bullshit right now, except for you Coran, mi tío” ( _transl. my uncle)_

“What do you mean? Shiro was the one acting out! And now you’re acting out too!”

“Acting out? Hmm… I don’t think acting out is a synonym for defending myself but of course you’d know more seeing as you’re a genius. You’re so intelligent you didn’t notice when you were being a bad friend and brushing me off and dismissing me as goofy or annoying. Not to mention the comments Pidgeon! Oh, how encouraging they were, so good for my self-esteem. What was it you called me? A dumb lover boy? And when I came up with that battle plan that one time, you said that the princess must’ve felt so bad for me that she allowed me to simply say her own plans as my own so I would feel like I contribute something to the team, you know, because she felt pity for me. I could go on and on about your shit, but I may as well move on to Allura! How princess-like to think of me as an idiot and invalidate my feelings! Oh! And while I’m at it, I may as well thank you for listening to me seriously about my qualms regarding Lotor! Oh wait, you didn’t! You thought I was jealous of him because you like him and not me! Woah! Big surprise there and now look, the bitch is actually fucking shit up, wonderful!”

Pidge and Allura were both rendered silent, they didn’t even try to defend themselves because Lance _was right._

And all they could feel was _shame._

“Oh, I’m not done, I could go on for hours, but I have to give my best friend attention too! Hunky-bear! We grew up together, you know my entire town in Varadero, and I’ve been home to Maui and Samoa with you! I don’t think there’s a person on this planet I love more and there definitely isn’t anyone that I’ve shared my entire life with like that that exists other than you. And yet, we’ve been distant even though you know I’ve been hurting! Now I know we agreed we’d let our… ‘true selves’… fade into the limelight when it came to the Garrison and the team, but you know what buddy? It’s not working, I mean you completely neglected me!”.

To the team’s surprise again, Hunk didn’t even flinch, he simply nodded, and a new expression overtook his features. They had never seen Hunk wear an expression like this; the boy looked like he didn’t give two fucks.

“You right, sorry bruh, to be honest, you right, my grams would probably punch me for this bull, I mean loyalty is a big thing in our villages. I love you, let’s fuck shit up” Hunk said, sidling up to a pouting Lance who eventually embraced back.

Pidge, Allura and Coran could not be more shocked. They had never heard either boy speak like this.

“Ay, bruuuuhhhh, ok fine, I forgive you. I love you too, always” Lance replied.

“Excuse me, I do believe this is preposterous. There is absolutely nothing wrong with your Shiro, he was a bit aggressive I agree but the blue paladin was being too pushy. Kral Zera is incredibly important and we must ensure that I am the next emperor-“Lotor started.

“Oh, my fucking gooood, can you can it for like 5 fucking seconds Prince L’oreal? I got no time for you right now” Lance cut him off.

“Here’s the plan, I want Hunk and Allura to lock Lotor up somewhere, preferably where we can see him. Pidge, go get Matt and you two plus myself will help Coran with putting Shiro into the stasis while we figure out what the fuck is goin on. Then I’mma need everybody to take 10 minutes to themselves because y’all look like you seen three ghosts. After that, we gonna meet in the communications room to contact Keith and get his ass back here and discuss what we’re going to do with fake-Shiro. Understood?”

Every nodded again and set off to do what Lance had asked, still shell-shocked.

Putting Shiro into stasis was fairly simple so Lance found himself in his room and wasn’t surprised when Hunk joined him.

“So, we droppin the act then” Hunk said.

“Mhhm, think it’ll be better if we do things our way yenno? Proper talk and consideration aren’t really getting us anywhere”

“Please tell me we’re changing our clothes then too”

“Of course, mi cielo! _(transl. my sky)_ Why do you think I asked Allura where the clothes synthesizer was as soon as I found out about it?”

“But we only have 10 minutes! No way we can synthesize clothes in that time”

“I’m already 7 steps ahead of ya” Lance answered, pulling out an array of clothes from his closet.

“Oh my god! You synthesized clothes for both of us! I can tell because our styles hella different, you’re an absolute sweetheart of a best friend and I treated you like shit to keep our perfect garrison recruit act going… I’m so sorry babe!”

“Aww, I forgave you already big guy and no worries, I know you weren’t sure if we were gon drop the act or not”

Hunk laughed.

“I am dying wondering if Pidge’s first thought was whether we turned into gangsters or some shit”

“That’s hilarious. But nah we were just raised in the hood”

Hunk was starting to sound like a dying walrus with his laughter.

They quickly changed their clothes, accustomed and more comfortable with the clothes Lance had synthesized.

Their styles were so much different from what they wore at the Garrison. They had temporarily switched to bland, normal clothes in order to fit in better at the institution. Their actual styles were very bold, Lance mostly wearing what would be considered feminine clothes because he felt more comfortable and freer in them. Not to mention the ass his momma gave him; it would be a sin to not show it off. For Lance, clothes were clothes and didn’t define gender. He liked skirts and dresses, but he opted for a pair of high waisted ripped skinny jeans that demonstrated the shape of his ass beautifully. For his top, he threw on a pastel blue ultra cropped hoodie that put the top of his abdomen on display.

Most people thought that Lance was just lanky, which he was, but he wore that olive-green jacket all the time to hide his behind which was quite nicely sized. Pair that with a small waist and well you’ve got a snatched body.

“This is pretty modest for you” Hunk noted.

“Yeah, don’t wanna kill the others on day uno of being ourselves”

Hunk had on a sleeveless black tank that showcased the tribal tattoos on both of his arms and chest that were normally hidden. For his bottoms, he had put on a pair of grey tapered joggers that also fit his ass nicely. He had exchanged out his orange headband for a black one.

“Not gonna show them the forehead tatts yet I guess?”

“Not yet, just like you, don’t wanna kill em yet”

The two laughed together.

“And hey, not like you have any of your tatts on display” Hunk remarked.

Lance hummed in acknowledgement, the team would see them eventually, but he’d ease them into his real self. 

“Ugh, we are both so getting rid of this ugly straight hair later, no more straightener!” Lance added.

“Yes pleaaaase, wonder if we can get any coconut oil or something similar to twist and girl, you are way worse than me considering you straighten the shortest of locks, at least mine is long. I bet you got a lot of small scalp burns” Hunk replied.

“I’m sure we can find somethin that works but you right, coconut oil would be a godsend right now…and you right, I needa grow this out”

“Oh, and can we fix your pining issue? May as well just ask Keith if he wants to fuck when we communicate with him” Hunk inquired.

“Bitch we gotta deal with the pressing matter first! We got a fake Shiro and a Loturd!”

“We can do that, and have you shoot your shot at the same time, since when is your game this weak?”

“Ugh fine”

“I swear Keith has a thing for your legs, you shoulda worn short shorts”

“Whatever, we gotta get going, besides my ass looks good in these skinnies and yours too in those sweats!”

Hunk gave his own ass a little pat before giving Lance’s ass a little smack, smirking at the way the other did a little body roll.

“Seriously man, this why all the girls in the club were always jealous of you, that ass with a waist that tiny? Curvier than most gals I know”

“Awwww! Thanks Hunky-bear! And have you seen yerself? Picking Hunk as a nickname was the right decision seeing as you are an absolute hunk, I missed seeing your arms, so strong and tatted…oooh would make anyone swoon” Lance replied, squeezing his best friend’s bicep and daintily tracing a few tattoos.

“You’re the sweetest la’u penina (trans. my pearl) , always making me feel good about my body when bullies were callin me fat” Hunk smiled, taking his best friend’s hand in his as they walked to the communications room.

Lance and Hunk had always been extremely close, most people told them that they were closer than most married couples. They were both super handsy and liked physical affection from those they loved, it was quite normal from where they come from. They shared many platonic kisses and hugs, back home a little peck was normal between family. Once they got to the Garrison, they had stopped, not wanting to be bothered by those who couldn’t understand.

Lance sighed, his best buddy’s hand felt so nice in his, why did it take verbal abuse from fake-Shiro for them to let go of their act? Why hadn’t they continued being themselves behind closed doors? Lance had definitely been affected but he could see that Hunk had suffered too, his self-confidence had wavered, and he most likely felt disconnected from his cultural roots.

They entered the communications room and ignored the jaw drops and stares, Lance let go of Hunk’s hand and pulled up a holoscreen to contact the Blade.

“I didn’t know you knew how to engage contact, Lance” Allura whispered.

“Sure do! I can also speak Altean and Galran hun, been studying. So, stop shit-talking me so eloquently behind my back” he replied, not even glancing at her.

Allura shut her mouth and Pidge continued to be shocked. They had clearly underestimated Lance and needed to apologize…eventually.

Before Lance could finish setting up the connection, a call interrupted the holoscreen. It was the Blade, dang were they reading his mind? He accepted the call quickly, establishing a connection and was greeted with his crush’s face.

“Fucking finally! I’ve been trying to call you guys for ages, but we couldn’t get a signal, I was just going to leave and find you because I have to warn you-…. Lance?” Keith started.

“Hola mullet! I missed you too but it’s a little rude to stare when you’re warning me about something so please finish your sentence”

“You...ah…look nice, is this for another coalition show?”

“Keith, warning first, other questions later”

“Huh? Oh! Uh, Lotor is bad”

“Lotor is bad?” Lance questioned.

Keith nodded, still dumbfounded.

Lance turned to Hunk.

“Bruh, Hunk, the guy who I’d like to get fucked by, is acting like a 3-year-old”

Hunk chuckled while Allura, Coran and Pidge sputtered.

“Based on his reaction, the guy definitely wants to fuck you babe and is also most definitely checking your ass out right now”

Lance turned back to Keith who was bright red and struggling to breathe.

“Work! We can marathon fuck when we’re done dealing with all this bullshit. Anywho, WARNING! KEITH WHAT THE FUCK IS THE FUCKING WARNING??” Lance yelled, dramatically changing his tone, and causing Hunk to die laughing.

Keith was surprised out of his stupor and almost fell out of his chair. He re-situated himself and lightly coughed.

“Uh… Lotor’s been lying to all of you…”

After that, Keith explained what his mother and himself had discovered while on the space whale and Romelle came into view to explain the rest. Allura and Coran were furious, Allura leaving the room to most probably throw Lotor across a room.

Romelle looked at her questioningly.

“Oh, don’t worry hun! She’s just on her way to yeet Lotor into a metal pole since they been havin a fling and what not”

She nodded, getting the gist of what was said.

“Keithy! I’d like you to get your ass back here as soon as possible, bring Romelle obviously because we also have a fake-Shiro problem! See you soon handsome, I’ll kiss you if you can make it in the next half-hour” Lance continued.

Keith was nodding vigorously, already in the process of grabbing a few things.

“I’ll uh, see you guys soon. Gonna bring my mom and Romelle. Uh…I really like you Lance” Keith said, ending the call.

“Oh my gosh Hunk! He just confessed! What a fucking cutie, holy shit. Also, his mom! He found her! Oh my gosh, oh my fuck, am I already meeting the parents? Gotta fix my face!” Lance mumbled, taking a giggling Hunk’s hand.

“Okay! So next meeting is when Keith gets here, everyone is free to go until then!” He added, addressing the room before dragging Hunk to his room. 

/

“How long is everyone gon take to get over us just bein us?” Lance asked Hunk as he winged out his eye liner.

“I dunno man, it is kinda annoying, I want us to talk to Pidge like normal”

“Yeah, I mean I was pissed at her, but I said my two cents and now I’m chill…she’ll always be my lil sis…although if she ever says or does stupid shit again I ain’t gonna keep quiet”

“Neither will I, we ain’t like that… Also, Coran and Allura too, will always be part of our family” Hunk added.

Lance nodded while touching up his concealer.

“This makes me miss your full glam looks on special clubbing days, loved getting ready together”

“Ohhh me too! And loved doing some makeup on you. All I got in space is eyeliner, concealer, blush, and lip balm but it will do. I’m sure we could go back to the space mall and find more”

“Yes please! And then we could do like a makeover day with the rest of the team!” Hunk suggested excitedly.

“Hell yea we will” Lance answered.

Lance didn’t do much, he wore concealer almost everyday, he just added a winged liner for his eyes and some light blush on his cheeks.

“Cute” Hunk complimented.

Lance pressed a kiss to Hunk’s forehead as thanks and the two decided to cuddle and talk out some of the feelings they had from repressing their true selves. Halfway through, Hunk began to cry and Lance found himself in Hunk’s lap, pressing kisses to his face and gently swiping away tears with his thumbs while Hunk gripped onto Lance for dear life, trembling from the relief of finally being able to express himself.

“I’m so sorry, so sorry, if I hadn’t been such a fucking pushover, I could’ve stood up for you…if I hadn’t been such a scared dumbass, oh my god, I let my best friend, my brother, suffer…I’m a piece of shit” Hunk sobbed.

“Nooo! Mi cielito, estas equivocado, te quiero mucho! _(transl. My sky, you’re wrong. I love you so much!)_ I didn’t do anything sooner either! We were both scared and for good reason, don’t blame yourself. My dumbass didn’t even go to you when I should’ve, I should have told you what that annoying ass fake-Shiro was doing to me… Like you’re the person I trust most, why the fuck didn’t I go to you? And when I decided to drop the act? Part of me was insecure that you wouldn’t drop it with me…part of me thought that maybe this was just you now… how idiotic of me”

Hunk held on to Lance tighter.

“That makes sense tho nene, _(transl. baby)_ I gave you reason to doubt me” Hunk replied.

“No, I should have never doubted you. Ou te alofa ia te oe ma talitonuina oe” _(transl. I love you and trust you)._

“I love and trust you too Leandro, por siempre y para siempre” _(transl. forever and ever)_

“Fuccck, our languages feel so good, Hōkūokalani”

“I don’t think anyone on this ship will be able to pronounce my real name” Hunk giggled.

“See I never understood that, how the fuck do people say I can’t pronounce that when the person is literally saying it to you? Just fucking mimic them… Dumbasses… don’t worry I’ll teach them but like I said, Hunk is a pretty accurate nickname.”

Hunk laughed and nodded, relishing in his re-instated bond with his best friend.

“Oh my gosh, also, fair warning I’m bout to rant”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Hunk smiled.

“Okay so, you know Blue is a little shit and is always calling us fake for acting all pish posh in front of the team, well apparently she gossiped to Red and Red was berating me…like can you imagine? Giant sentient lions gossiping about us? I couldn’t stop laughing!”

“Yeah Yellow was saying similar stuff to me but I think she’s a bit more reserved than Red and Blue, she called them troublemakers.”

Lance laughed.

“Oh my gossh! That’s so funny! Yeah Red and Blue are crazy, they agreed with me tho when I thought something was wrong with Shiro. I think Blue tried conveying some of that to Allura, but she was so lost in her head with the whole Lotor situation…poor girl was practically bewitched. Shiro was being cold to me and calling me names or insulting me, but I just thought he was misdirecting his anger. And then I knew something was really wrong when he would randomly grab my ass! Like back the fuck up cabrón, _(transl. bastard/dumbass)_ this ain’t it…space dad would never in a million years wanna fuck me, I mean the man has a boo and he’s engaged”

Hunk’s grip on his best friend tightened.

“Lance…he sexually assaulted you. Did it go further than that? Don’t lie to me”

Oh shit…Lance had forgotten how protective Hunk was of him.

“He…grabbed my ass a few times, a lot actually… I thought I was hiding it well with my jacket too, so I was kinda surprised… I would try to swat his hand away and he would sometimes catch my wrist really forcefully, but I always managed to get away from him. The first time it happened, I literally yelled ‘what the fuck?’ at him and it had no affect him…he just continued to grope, and it was so gross. So, I knew it wasn’t our Shiro for a while, but I couldn’t bring myself to say the bruh was feelin me up…” Lance explained.

Hunk was silent.

Lance looked to his best friend to find his face in a deep scowl, his grip on Lance’s hip bruising.

“I’m going to fucking destroy that piece of garbage, o le a ou tuʻi ia te ia _(transl. I will beat him)_ until his fucking face breaks” Hunk gritted out.

“No Hunky-bear, we don’t even know what he is yet. I’m fine I promise, I would have gutted him if he tried anything else”

Hunk put a finger underneath Lance’s jaw and looked him in the eyes.

“If this kind of shit happens again, no matter who the fuck it is, you better tell me so that we can break every bone in their body”

Lance giggled.

“Right, okay babe”

The two continued cuddling, Hunk attempting to calm down from the new information about what fake-Shiro had done to his best friend, when suddenly there was frantic knocking at Lance’s door, and they heard Keith’s voice mumbling something.

“Come in! The code is Gasolina!” Lance yelled, giggling when Hunk shook him in excitement to convey that he approved of the code.

Keith entered the room hesitantly, looking at the two best friends wrapped up in each other.

“…. uh hi guys, 27”

“27?” Lance questioned.

“Uh yeah, I made it in 27 minutes… I timed myself and ended it from when I landed in the hangar but I’d like to add that Allura took 5 minutes and 18 seconds to allow me entry so that should be subtracted from the total”

Lance and Hunk burst out laughing.

“Oh my gosh Hunk, I landed myself _that_ ”

“I know! Like damn, bruh doesn’t realize you woulda given him a kiss anyways. Cute tho”

Keith sputtered while Lance smiled.

“The cutest” he remarked.

Keith was reddening, obviously wanting to kiss Lance but unsure about initiating.

“Awww! Are you shy Keef? Come here and I’ll kiss you!” Lance giggled.

Keith stalked forward cautiously as Lance was still on Hunk’s lap and Hunk was glaring at him…that wasn’t very Hunk-like and that’s when Keith took a better look at the two best friends.

He had caught on to their very different appearances during the holoscreen call but now he got to really take it in. Lance was in really tight black high-waisted ripped jeans and a pastel blue cropped hoodie and Hunk was in a black tank, his arms were covered in tribal tattoos. He noticed that Lance also had eyeliner on, winged to a perfect point on both sides.

“Woah… did you guys get a makeover?” he asked.

“Nah, we just took off our masks” Lance answered.

“Masks? Y’all never wore any masks”

“Awww, did you hear him Hunk? He’s got a lil Texas flair in his speech” Lance gushed.

“We say y’all all the time babe” Hunk replied.

“Yeah but when he says it, it sounds all country boy!”

“Wait, what is going on?” Keith asked.

They took a few minutes to give Keith a short synopsis as to what they meant as well as the events that had transpired over the past few hours.

“So yeah that’s what’s been happenin… I’m kinda shocked you didn’t ask about Hunk and I being so close and touchy” Lance finished.

“Am I supposed to question anything? Y’all are family and like physical affection? Isn’t it also a cultural thing for you guys? I don’t care, I think it’s cute” Keith replied.

Hunk and Lance smiled.

“Alright, I approve just from that statement” Hunk stated.

Keith sighed in relief and went to kiss Lance when Hunk’s hand to his chest stopped him.

“But break his heart and I will break your entire being” Hunk emphasized with a smile.

“Awwww Hunky!” Lance squealed, squishing his best friend.

“Uh…understood Hunk, that won’t happen, I’d rather throw myself out of the airlock”

“Alright, you may kiss my best friend”

Keith nodded and pressed a sweet and chaste kiss to Lance’s lips which caused the Cuban to giggle.

“Hunk my boyfriend is so innocent!”

“Yeah that gave me shy first kiss behind the lockers in high school realness” Hunk agreed.

“Uh…. was it bad? Sorry. It was my first kiss…so I don’t know how to…I mean…” Keith sheepishly rambled, turning red and looking unsure.

“Ooooh he doesn’t know how much he’s seducing you” Hunk smirked.

Lance cocked his head and nodded.

“Sure doesn’t” he agreed, getting up from his cuddle spot on Hunk.

Lance went right up to his new boyfriend (who had hidden his face with his hands) and wrapped a hand behind the back of his neck and pulled him down to smash their lips together. The Texan was a little shocked at first before melting into the kiss and Lance grabbed his lover’s hands (that were floating by his sides, unsure if they could touch) and placed them on his ass which elicited a gasp from Keith into their kiss. Lance took the opportunity to explore the other’s mouth with his tongue, encouraging Keith by placing his own hands on his shoulders and twirling a few strands of his black hair. It took a second for Keith to find his groove, but once he did, his grip on Lance’s ass tightened and he pulled his lover closer as they made out.

While this was happening, Hunk took out his camera device and took a photo, trying not to cry out of joy for his best friend.

Keith pulled away first, not yet accustomed to kissing and needing to take a breath of air. Lance strengthened his grip on Keith’s shoulders, limiting how far he could pull away and took Keith’s bottom lip lightly between his teeth and nipped before letting him go.

“Holy fuck” Keith whispered.

Hunk and Lance burst out laughing.

“That good? You speechless baby?” Lance asked.

Keith nodded along to whatever Lance was saying, he was having trouble processing anything… Lance was his boyfriend…Lance was a good kisser…. Lance was so hot.

“Looks like I really won’t have trouble with Keith mistreating you, the boy is whipped, and I mean I don’t blame him, my best friend’s a real gooooood catch”

“HUNKY WUNKY TE AMO TE AMO MUCHO _” (transl. I love you, I love you so much)._

“OU TE ALOFA IA TE OE LAʻU PELE” _(transl. I love you too, my dearest)._

“TE AMO MUCHO MAS” _(transl. I love you more)._

“LEAI, LE MAFAI” _(transl. no, it’s impossible)._

“E MAFAI!” _(transl.It is possible!)._

“…. yeogiseo museun il-iya?” _(transl. What is going on here?)._

The two brothers blinked in confusion at Keith before bursting out in laughter, Keith joining in halfway.

“Oh my goshhh, we should totally do a weekly language class for all of our languages! Would be so fun. And I totally need to know how to call you a hottie in Korean” Lance giggled.

“Beware, this little shit who is a goddamn genius but won’t admit it, picks any language up hella quick…he speaks like…wait how many is it at now with the Altean and Galran?” Hunk asked.

“Hmmm…I dunno… lemme count, uhhh… 13?”

Keith’s eyes widened comically.

“What! Holy shit Lance, which ones? That’s amazing!”

“OH MY GOD YOU GUYS WE NEED TO GO DEAL WITH THE SHIRO ISSUE AND WE’RE IN HERE MAKING OUT AND DOING THE WHOLE THREATEN THE BRIDE’S SUITOR AND ARGUING OVER WHICH BROTHER LOVES THE OTHER MORE!” Lance suddenly yelled.

“Yeah, yeah, okay but which languages?” Keith further inquired, causing Hunk to chuckle but nonetheless begin to lead the two towards the communications room.

“Okay so Spanish obvi, and English, Samoan, Hawaiian, French, Portuguese, Mandarin, Japanese, Hindi, Punjabi, Urdu, Altean and Galran”

“Fuck, Lance that’s fucking amazing!” Keith exclaimed.

“Aww thanks babe” Lance blushed.

Keith smiled and pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

Hunk cooed at the two. It hadn’t been more than a few hours that his best friend had taken a stand, but life already seemed better. Whatever shit they had to deal with next, they’d be a-okay.

Hunk was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed, tell me wht u think in the comments! <3 
> 
> *btw if there are really obvious errors, point them out to me and I'll edit and repost...i got no beta and write at like 3am LOL


End file.
